CORE 1 TITLE: Biomathematics Core PROJECT SUMMARY: The Biomathematics Core will have three main objectives: (i) provide established mathematical tools to predict the impact of nanoparticle-based therapy on tumor growth;(ii) provide statistical tools for the design of experiments and post-processing of data;(iii) provide web-based infrastructures and informatic tools for managing and sharing within the CCNE and with the wider scientific community the data and information generated. These objectives will be pursued through three components of the core: the BioSimulation component (Decuzzi, Cristini, Macklin and a post-doctoral fellow);the Biostatistics component (Mueller and Basset) and the Data Management component (Silva Almeida and a post-doctoral fellow).